The power of a line
by whatta-u-know
Summary: The line they stumble over, the line that they wish was not there, the line that is stopping everything that could be. Sweets decides it is time for another one of his "experiments" and he removes the line, but what will happen?
1. The session

Booth and bones were both sitting on the lounge, situated in sweets office. They were sitting rather close together, not talking just staring at sweets. Booth had is leg crossed on top of the other and his arm was resting on the top of the couch, opposite bones head. Bones was sitting very straight with her hands in her lap and her legs very straight. They were both in a reasonable mood (they had just finished a case, where they put away a man who tried to kill his wife but failed, they had also just returned from a very nice lunch at the diner) considering the fact they had a session with sweets.

Sweets who had noticed they were in a good mood decided it was a good time to tell them about the next "project" he had for them. "Okay now guys, I have decided it is time to tell you about this week's schedule" sweets said sitting up, smiling brightly at booth and bones. He was waiting for a verbal reply, but instead received two very annoyed and confused looks from both bones and booth. Instead of staling, he decided to simply tell them what he was planning on doing. "Well guys, I am proposing that for a week, this, metaphorical line you have in place, will simply disappear" he said.

"Fine, anyway the line doesn't have to be there so nothing is gonna happen" replied booth stubbornly, as he crossed his arms and scooted further down the lounge.

"and anyway, it is not as if we would do anything, we work together in a very high risk atmosphere, where being in a personal relationship would be of great danger" bones said, knowing that she was lying about her beliefs on the matter.

"yes well I know that and this is why for the week the line is non existent so will your partner ship" he replied calmly, hoping booth didn't bring his gun with him.

"WHAT! You can't do that, just because you want to fulfil some strange 12 year old fantasy doesn't mean you can try and make us suffer" booth spat, as he stood up.

"Agent booth, it will only be for a week and you can still see each other" he reasoned, but seeing booths face he decided to see what bones thought. "Dr Brennan what are your thoughts on the matter?"

Bones who was now filing her nails replied blankly with "I don't really care, just as long as I don't have to work with agent Perotta"

"What!! You don't care" booth said, somewhat hurt.

Bones who did not even look up simply said "booth it is only for a week, anyway I am sure we will be seeing each other on a regular basis"

Booth who knew this was right sat back down next to bones. "When do we start?" he asked sweets.

"tomorrow, I have already spoken to your boss booth, and Dr Brennan you will be assigned a new agent for the week" replied sweets.

"Fine but we are leaving right now" she said putting away her nail file and lifting booth out of his seat . As they walked out the door they heard sweets call out on last thing. "We will discuss this further next week, I want to know how this goes!"


	2. Tuesday

Okay basically for the purpose of the story the session with sweets was on a Monday. I will state what day it is and write on each day of the week, I will start with Tuesday (the day after their "assignment" was proposed to them). Enjoy and thanks for those who reviewed.

Tuesday.

As Bones walked into Booths office, she was consumed by nerves because in about five minuets she was going to be introduced to her new partner, and although they would only be together for a week she feared she would lose interest in her work, because although she would never admit it to anyone, ever since her and Booth had became partners she had found work twice as interesting and she secretly dreaded the day that she would no longer be aloud to work with Booth.

"Bones" Booth said brightly. "are you ready to meet your new partner?" he said happily, as he had personally picked the agent that was going to be working with her. He had decided on Agent Gibson, a very strong man who could easily protect her and as an added bonus he was married.

"i.. guess" she said, worry clearly evident in her voice.

Booth picking up on her worry walked over to her. "Bones what's wrong?" he asked, already having a vague idea of what was wrong.

"I just don't want to work with anyone else that's all" she confessed.

"yeah I know, but like you said it will only be for a week; and hey if you like we can go to the diner for lunch, you can even pay if it makes you happy" he said, laughing internally at the fact it actually makes Bones HAPPY to pay.

"okay, so lets go and meet this new agent" she said as she walked out the door, accompanied by Booth who's hand was as usual settled on the small of her back.

As they walked into the next room Bones saw a man who looked to be in his mid 30's sitting at his desk. He had soft blonde hair and was almost as muscular as Booth, but no where near as good looking.

"Hey man, how's it doin" said Booth, who shook the agents hand as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah it's going good" he said to Booth, and then he turned towards Bones. "Hey, I am Agent Collin Gibson, nice to meet you." he said, warmly shaking hands with Bones.

"okay so Bones are you staying here or going back to the lab?"

"well I need some to do some paperwork, so I will go back to the lab" she said to Booth.

"well I will give you a lift then" he said.

"What, no, Booth, I am perfectly capable of walking." She protested.

"Bones c'mon, just let me drive you" he said, wanting an excuse to spend time with Bones.

"Booth there is no reason why I cant just walk" she said, secretly wanting to get a lift with Booth.

"look Bones, just let me give you a lift, anyway we wont be seeing each other as much this week" he said.

"fine" she said, but once both Booth and Bones realised where they were they hesitantly turned back to Collin, with apologetic looks on their faces.

"hey guys don't sweat it, it sucks not being able to spend time with you girlfriend or boyfriend" he said warmly, assuming they were in a relationship.

"We are just partners" they both said together.

"oh, sorry" said a very disbelieving Collin.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

After Bones and Booth had shared an eventless lunch, Booth drove Bones back to the lab. After he had finished work he called her and proposed they had dinner at his house, after an agreeing response he went out to pick up the Thai, and waited the arrival of Bones.

When Booth heard the knock of the door he sprung up to open it. "hey Bones, I have Thai" he mused.

"Good I am starving, I never realised how little I eat when you are not forcing me to eat" she said, giving Booth a small smile.

There was a moment of silence as they both looked at each other. After a few seconds Booth broke the silence. "okay Bones lets eat" he said clapping his hands together and walking over to the lounge, where there was two boxes of Thai, to beers and a stack of movies on the table. "so I decided I am going to introduce you to the wonders of the simpsons" Booth said.

"is that the one with the CIA agent?"

"no Bones, that's American dad"

"oh" she said.

After they had finished their dinner, they sat back on the lounge and watched episodes of the Simpsons. Bones was constantly pointing out the things wrong, including the fact that skin is not yellow. It was not until 12:30 that they decide they should part. Booth walked Bones out to the car and promised an even better dinner the next night.


	3. Wednesday

Thanks for all who reviewed I am rly enjoying writing this story. I also am planning in the next chapter to reveal Booths cop name (i.e. curly is the bald guy) but I am lost for idea's so if u have any suggestions about the cop name or the story in general just let me know, and any constructive criticism is welcome. 

Enjoy…

Wednesday.

Bones and Collin were driving to the crime scene. Bones who was usually eager to investigate the body found this scenario dull. She was staring out the window thinking about the night she had spent with Booth and that he promised a better dinner tonight, thinking about dinner lifted spirits immensely but she still found work boring without Booth.

"everything ok?" Collin asked, noticing Bones quietness.

"yeah fine" she replied.

"missing Booth?" Collin said, able to read her mind.

"yeah, I guess I am" she replied.

"he misses you to" Collin said.

"really he said that"

"yup, anyway you can tell he misses you, every time you guys have not had a case for a while he gets cranky, and at the moment he is pretty bad" Collin said laughing.

"Really, what does he do?" she said, comforted by how much Booth cares for her.

"He kind of just sulks, you know gets all miserable, he probably kills people just so you guys can have a case" Collin joked, but seeing the stunned look on Bones face he then said: "oh no, I was kidding".

"Oh, right" Bones said slightly embarrassed.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

After returning from the case (a middle aged man had been shot in the head and then put in a car; it was easy to find the culprit because he left the number plates on the car) Bones was left with a load of paperwork she had no incentive of doing. It had only been 2 days and she already missed Booth immensely, she never realised how boring work was without her handsome counterpart constantly down her neck. She sat down at her desk and started massaging her temples when there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see Angela running towards her.

"Omg, sweetie" she said running towards her.

"Angela what is it?"

"Booth is here looking for you, he is taking you to a movie and dinner" she said.

"Really" said Bones, remembering the promise of a great dinner.

"Tell me everything" she said, wiggling her eyebrows and exiting the room just as Booths walked in, Bones saw Angela give Bones thumbs up through the crack in the curtains before she left.

"you ready Bones, I assume Angela already filled you in" said Booth, who leaning on the door frame, cross legged tossing his car keys in the air.

"I have paper work" Bones protested, having no real intention of actually bailing on Booth.

Booth simply flashed her smile the reseved for her only. "I know your lying Bones, you were waiting all day for dinner" he said in a cocky voice. "anyway I'll bet you haven't eaten all day"

Bones grabbed her jacket and walked out the door, there was no way she as going to give uo this noght.

"and you were right, I have been looking forward dinner" she said swiftly.

"me to" said Booth, as he put his hand in the small of his back and led her to the car.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

They had grabbed dinner first, Booth took her to the diner were they got their usuall meals. He then took her to see pretty woman. After the movie was over he drove her to his house for drinks.

"Booth I don't get it, why would that man have kept her their even though she was a prostitute?"

"Because Bones he saw something in her that nobody else did, he saw her for she really was and not what everyone though she was." Said Booth. There was a moment of silence before Bones replied with.

"you mean like you see a different person in me?"

"Yeah, like I can see behind that wall you have put up there is a woman who is more of a people person than she will ever know" said Booth.

"And how behind that cocky exterior, there is a good man who will do anything for the people he loves."

After this was said there was silence, the partners stared at each other their eyes penetrating each others. Although neither knew it they were both thinking the same ting. _There is no line, cant we just kiss?._

After the tension became too intense and Booth was losing control he broke the silence. "Hey Bones, ever played clue?"


	4. Thursday

Thursday

Booth walked up to the lab, swiped his card and headed towards Bones office, noticing she was not there he went to try Angela's office.

"Hey Ange is Bones in?" he said, holding up a plastic bag filled with boxes of pancakes.

"Yeah, her and Collin went to check out another case" said Angela.

"Oh" said Booth. "Well I got pancakes and syrup, wanna share" he said pointing at the bag.

"Sure, sit down stud muffin" said Angela as they opened the bag and started eating. "So how are things going?" she said suggestively.

"Fine, why?" said Booth, knowing that when Angela asked if you were okay it usually meant have you and Bones hit the mattress yet.

"Oh, no you just don't usually have breakfast, that's all" she said.

"Well I don't think Collin would force her to eat, I just fear she will starve to death, that's all" said Booth.

Angela laughed at Booth and decided to drop the discussion for now. After Booth finished breakfast he went back to his office and waited until 12:30 before calling his beloved Bones.

"You ready for lunch?" Bones asked through the telephone; reading Booths mind before he could even speak.

"Umm yeah"

"Okay well I will meet you at the diner then"

"Okay, see you in ten" said Booth.

"In ten? I though I would see you in the diner" said Bones

"It's a saying; I will see you in ten minuets"

"But the diner is only a four minuet drive" she replied.

"It's just a saying bone; I will see you in four minuets at the diner" Booth teased as he hung up the phone.

When he arrived at the diner Bones was already there. They walked into he diner and sat at their usual table and ordered their meals.

"Hey Bones did you see the new place that just opened?" asked Booth.

"Yeah it looks nice" said Bones.

"I am taking you their tonight" said Booth.

"Okay, so formal dress I am assuming"

"I will even wear my best tux".

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Bones had been looking forward dinner with Booth all day, she was thinking about what she was going to wear as she walked into Collins office.

"Hey Collin, here is that paperwork"

"Thanx Brennan" he said smiling.

"Hey guys" said Booth, walking into Collins office.

"Hey man" said Collin. Bones just smiled at Booth.

"Uum Bones, that was Rebecca, she wants me to look after Parker tonight. But I was thinking, and I decided that if it is ok with you we would go to dinner, then Rebecca could drop Parker off at the restaurant, we could then all go back to my place for drinks."

"Yeah, sure I haven't seen Parker in a while." She said happily.

"Okay great, so its 5 now, I will pick you up in an hour, is that enough time for you?"

"Yeah, I will go home soon and get ready."

"Okay see you soon" said Booth, as they looked at each other a little to long for people who are just partners, then as Booth walked away Bones called out. "But Booth, I don't think it is appropriate for such a young child to be consuming alcohol" Bones knew Booth head, because she heard him laugh as he walked down the hall.

Bones turned around, realising Collin was in the room. It was funny how whenever Booth was in the room, she seemed to forget anyone else was there. She looked at Collin who had a strange smile on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Bones

"Oh, no nothing" said Collin.

"No please tell me" she pleaded.

"Well there is one thing you need to know about Booth, he loves his son, and anyone who gets to spend time with his son is very important to him." He said realising how much Booth must love Bones.

"Well we are partners" replied Bones.

"Okay, but did you know Booths old girlfriend Tessa?"

"Yeah"

"Well Booth blew her off on valentines day because Rebecca needed Booth to babysit Parker".

"Oh, well I better go, I need to get ready" she said, leaving a very satisfied Collin at his desk.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Bones was wearing a knee high grey dress that was fitted at the top, and then loosened at the end. She ha black shoes on with matching jewellery and clutch. When she heard a knock at the door she checked her hair (witch she had out in loose natural curls) and opened the door, to reveal an equally good looking Booth. They both seemed to lose their breath at the sight of each other, but after some initial shock Booth managed to splutter out a compliment. "Wow, Bones you look amazing"

The drive to restaurant was filled with awkwardness, they had already both tried to turn the radio on at the same time, their hands touching; and then once they finally turned the radio on, they were having a love song marathon featuring Taylor Swifts "you belong with me" and Lifehouse's "you and me". Once they got to the restaurant they had already been accused by the hostess of being a couple, then they got seated in the very back corner of the restaurant, at a table for two. Once they had ordered however, things began to pick up.

"So Booth, when is Parker coming"

"In an hour"

"Cool and thanks for letting me spend time with Parker" she said.

"Hey that's fine" he said, knowing she wanted to say more. "Well what else do you want to say?"

"Nothing" she replied to quickly. "Oh well, Collin jus said that if anyone spends time with you and Parker, it means you care about them, he also mentioned something about Valentines Day."

"Oh, yeah, well he was right, I do care about you Bones"

"Thankyou Booth" she replied. And for the second time that day they simply started into each other eyes. Their "moment" was ruined though, when the waiter brought their meal. When they finished, they payed the bill and waited outside the restaurant for Rebecca to arrive.

"Thanks Booth, for everything, dinner and letting me spend time with Parker. I really appreciate it"

"Hey Bones its fine" he said placing his hand on her arm. They were standing within centimetres of each other, the tension as rising rapidly. "It will be the perfect night; I get to spend time with my two favourite people."

"I am one of you favourite people?" Bones asked inching slightly closes to Booth.

Booth simply nodded. The tension was unbearable and they slowly leaned in, their noses gently grazing each others. They were so close when they were interrupted by the headlights of Rebecca's car.

"That's Parker" Booth whispered, as they broke apart and walked to the car.

Once they got Parker home, they all watched TV and accidentally fell asleep on the couch. Bones and Booth started of separate ends of the couch, but sometime in the middle of the night, while they were both asleep they found each other and when they awoke the next morning they were entangled in each other, with Parker curled in a small ball on the lounge opposite them.

Sorry guys, but they can not kiss quite yet. Plz review and once again constructive criticism is wanted. Thanks jess.


	5. Friday

Friday

Booth and Bones were both woken up by parker, who was tapping both of them. Once they realised they were entangled in each other they quickly separated.

"Daddy! Daddy its time for school" said parker, who was already dressed.

Booth looked at the time and realised parker was right. "Okay Bones, I need to get parker to school so I will drop him of then you, is that ok?"

"yeah sure, so we better go".

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Once parker had been dropped of at school the awkwardness started, they did not really know where they stood with each other; they had almost kissed last night and then they woke up in each other arms. It was as though they both knew what each other were thinking about because they both tuned to look at each other.

"You know we didn't do anything wrong and besides there is no line" said Booth, turning back to the road.

"And besides we are both adults and even if the line was there, we still didn't do anything wrong"

"Yeah, right" said Booth.

"Right" said Bones in response.

"So the diner for lunch" said Booth.

"Yep, I will meet you at your office"

Once this brief conversation was over Booth tuned the radio and there was silence the rest of the way to the Jeffersonian.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Sweetie where have you been? You're an hour late" said Angela, as she walked into Bones office and shut the door.

"Booth and I slept a little bit late" replied Bones, but wished she hadn't when she saw the look and Angela's face. "It's not what you think, we went to dinner then Rebecca dropped parker off and we all went to Booths house, I guess we just fell asleep".

"Oh, I see, and where did you go to dinner?"

"The new place near the diner." She replied innocently.

Angela knew this was one of the most romantic restaurants but knew that Bones would not budge. "Look, sweetie when you feel like stepping towards the truth, give me a call" she said as she left the room. Bones then did some paper work until 1:00 when she walked over to the Hoover building to meet Booth. As she entered Booths office a man walked out, as he left the room Bones heard him say "seeya later gutsy".

"Hey Booth, you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Collin wanted to talk to you in his office, so just meet me here when your ready" he said as she walked out the door towards Collins room.

"Oh, hey Brennan I just have some paper work for you" he said, handing her a folder of papers.

"thanks, oh and before I go, that agent who just walked out of Booths office called him gutsy, what does that mean?"

"Oh that's Booth cop name, you know about cop names dont you?"

"Yeah, but I have known Booth to be very gutsy"

"Yeah, on the field he is gutsy, but the name refers to something more personal." He said chuckling.

"I don't understand" she said.

"Okay look at it this way, Booth never had a cop name until about four or five years ago when, someone, shall we say, _came into his life_" he said, hoping she would get the hint.

"Well I have only known Booth four about five years, but I don't know why you would call him gutsy."

"Look maybe you should ask Booth" said Collin.

"Umm okay" she said as she walked to of the office.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Booth and Brennan were had finished their meal and were now sitting at the bar having drinks. "Booth, why is you cop name gutsy?" Brennan asked suddenly.

Both then chocked on his bear and managed to splutter out "what!?"

Bones then continued. "well Collin said your cop name was gusty and that it was because of personal reasons, he also said you had only had it for five years and you got it when someone came into your life. The only thing I can think of is you and me becoming partners but it don't see how" she suddenly stopped, it made sense; Booth was called gutsy because he was to wimpy to ask Bones out, that was why Collin would not tell her, and that is why she was allowed to see parker. Once this realisation was made she simply said "oh" and Booth then said "yeah". There was a moment of silence before Booth gave her keys to his SUV "here drive yourself back to the lab, I will pick the car up later" he then walked out the door.

Okay so now there will be major awkwardness but never fear they will resolve everything, they may get stuck in something, an elevator or a cupboard perhaps……… okay so now that you have read plz review.


	6. Saturday

Okay thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated. So here is the new story, enjoy and don't forget to review.

Saturday

Booth felt rejected, his worst fears had came true, he had always wondered what it would be like to tell Bones he wanted a relationship with her, but now he just wished he could turn back time. He felt ever worse about how she acted, she didn't even consider how he felt, she just said "oh" and left it at that. It was understatement to say Booth was in a bad mood so when the door knocked he was reluctant to answers it, but when it kept on knocking he slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Bones" he said, his mood deflating more.

"Sweets wants to talk to us," she said blankly.

"Why?"

"He overheard me talking about you to Angela, and he said he would sever our partnership if we don't some in and see him"

"Fine" he said, walking out the door.

"Are you going like that?" she asked, looking at Booths grey sweatpants and his black shirt.

"Yep" he replied coldly, walking towards the lift.

When they got into the lift Bones pressed the down button and waited. After the doors shut the lift started going down until it suddenly dropped, then stopped. In the scare of the moment Booth grabbed Bones to protect her, but when he realised what had happened he detached himself and walked towards the back of the lift.

"What happened?" bone asked, pressing the open button.

"The lift is broken, it has been happening all week" said Booth, as he kicked the side of the lift.

"Booth, you do realise kicking the already broken lift wont make any difference"

Booth just gave her a cold look and tried to pry open the doors, when he opened them he realised they were stuck between two floors. "Great we are stuck in here" he said sitting down at the back of the elevator. Bones then sat next to him.

"How long do you think it will take?" she asked.

"Don't know" he said blankly. There was silence for 10 minuets before anyone said anything.

"ARGGG Booth you are so stupid, this is so stupid" Bones yelled.

"Thanks Bones" Booth said sarcastically.

"No Booth, I just mean I don't care that you are to wimpy to ask me out"

"Great so first I am stupid now I am wimpy, what next, a loser, oh no wait you already called me that."

"Booth I have done nothing wrong, you are just cranky because I wont have sex with you" she spat, as she began to lose her patience.

"See Bones this is why I didn't ask you out, it's because everything is all sex to you, it is never anything more"

"What so I am a cold fish" she said, standing up in fury.

"Hey I never said that" he defended.

"Well what did you mean then?"

"I just meant that we believe in different things, when I have a relationship it can't only be about sex, there has to be more" he said standing up next to her.

"yeah well maybe that's what I want too, maybe I have been waiting for someone to start a relationship with and maybe I believe in love, but did you ever consider that Booth?" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Bones….. I am sorry" he said, as she tuned around and kicked the door; just after she kicked the door the lift came back into life, it lowered to the bottom floor and opened. She then stepped out of the lift. "I will meet you at Sweets office, take you own car" she spat as she walked out of the building and towards her car.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Hey guys!" said Sweets brightly, as the two partners entered the room in fury. But when he got two death stares he quickly sat down. "I just heard that there were some new, steps, shall I say, in you relationship"

"Yeah, Booth is too wimpy to ask me out" said Bones coldly. Booth felt bad enough about making her cry and just kept his mouth shut.

"Ok, so Booth has wanted to ask you out, but he hasn't yet, am I correct?" Sweets asked, not really understanding what the problem was.

"Yeah, and on top of that he called me a cold fish" she said, still furious with Booth.

"Okay, Dr Brennan I think it would be best, if you just told me the whole story first"

"Fine, I found out Booths cop name was gutsy because he won't ask me out, when I found out I didn't act very well and I think he took it the wrong way. Then when I came to get him this morning he was in a terrible mood and called me a cold fish." Said Bones, sitting back in the seat.

"Okay Agent Booth, do you wish to add anything?"

"Yeah, number one I didn't mean to offend you and number two I was in a bad mood because you rejected me"

"No I didn't!" Bones protested.

"What! Yes you did"

"Booth, you never asked me out, you never spoke to me about it, I guess you were too wimpy" she said coldly, finally satisfied with being mean to Booth.

Sweets sat back smiling at the partners. They had both just unintendedly admitted that they wanted to have a romantic relationship.

Both saw Sweets smiling, and this mixed with Bones calling him a wimp again caused him to lose it "Look I can't do this ok, I just can't" and with that he left the room.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Booth felt horrible about what had just happened, so that is why he was standing on Bones doorstep with a box of Thai and a very apologetic face.

Bones opened the door "oh"

"I think we need to talk" Booth said apologetically.

"I agree"

They walked towards the lounge and sat down facing each other.

"Look I am sorry, I know you are capable of love, I just didn't know you had progressed so far."

"And I am sorry, you are not stupid"

"Thanks Bones"

"But Booth, I think Sweets is right, we do have unresolved feelings"

"So what do we do?"

"We tell the truth"

"Okay" he said.

Silence.

Staring at each other.

Silence.

"Argggg Booth just talk!!"

"Me, I though you were going to start"

"Look Booth this is not going to work if we keep staring at each other"

"Fine, so what do you think we should do?"

"Questions" she replied

"Huh"

"I will ask you a question, but in return you ask me one, got it?"

"Okay, rock paper scissors to start"

"I don't know what that means"

"Don't worry I will start, do you believe in love?"

"Yes, I never used to but now I do. Okay do you want to ask me out?"

"Yes, would you say yes if I did?"

"It depends"

"Depends on what?" he asked.

"That's two questions" she pointed out.

"Fine then you get two next time" he reasoned.

"Okay, it depends if you just want to have sex with me, or if want to start a proper relationship with me"

"Oh"

"Do you want to start a relationship with me?"

"Yes"

They both smiled at each other.

"You have one more question" Booth pointed out.

"Do you love me?" she asked, nervous about the answer.

Booth exhaled "yes"

Bones smiled "you want ask another question" she said brightly.

Booth decided he may as well just take the risk; after all he was already in fire. "Are you in love with me?"

Bones was ecstatic. "How do you want me to answer that?" she said, leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was short and sweet but filed with so emotion and happiness.

"Was that a yes?" he asked, giving her a charm smile.

"That was a definitely" she replied.

Okay so how was it? Oh and don't worry the fic is not over yet, there is still two more days…… so plz review and once again constructive criticism is wanted.


	7. Sunday

Another chapter yay, but I still don't really know what I should do for Monday so if you have any ideas please let me know in your review, oh and thanks to those who did review, it is much appreciated. Enjoy.

Sunday

Bones had been looking forward to her date all long. After Booth and she had admitted their love, Booth told her he was going to take her on a date, he then said he wanted to do it right so he though that they should talk about were their relationship was going, but he wanted to do it all tomorrow night because he wanted to take her somewhere. "_Look Bones we need to talk about where this is going, but not tonight. Tomorrow night I am taking you on a proper date and we will talk about it there, I just want to get this right"_. She had stayed the night and they watched movies until they fell asleep on the lounge. Now after a long day it was almost 6:00 and Booth would arrive any minuet. she gave herself a once over; she was waring the Roxy dress Booth bought her in Vegas, with silver heeled shoes and a matching bangle, she wore the earnings Booth bought her for her birthday, she had a rectangular silver clutch and her hair was out except for a small portion at the front that as pulled back in a small cwif, and held in place with a silver flower brooch. With nothing left to do she waited on the lounge for Booth to arrive. When he finally did she ran to the door an opened it, she was taken aback at first by Booths appearance, he was wearing a nice tux with no tie and his cocky belt buckle.

"Booth" she said, sounding short of air.

"You look wonderful" Booth said, he to sounded slightly short of air.

"Um so are we ready to go" she asked

"Yes let's go" he said, holding out his hand for Bones who took it.

"So where are we going" she asked, leaning closer to Booth.

"Ahh, you'll see".

*O*O*O*O*O*

When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated at the back next to a door leading to small courtyard.

"Booth this place is wonderful" Bones said.

"I know, I wanted to take you somewhere nice, so I decide you would like it here"

"I love it, but Booth are going to talk about our relationship?" she asked warmly.

"Not yet, there is another place I want to take you, we can talk about it their"

"Okay" she said, wondering where the place was.

They then ordered their meal and chatted happily. Booth said he had something planned for desert so they walked outside to the courtyard. The courtyard was small and fenced in with fairy lights and rose bushes, making it a very romantic place.

"This place is lovely" Bones said, as she sat next to Booth on the chair.

"I know" he sad putting his arm around her. They sat there for quite a while just quietly loving each others company.

"Omg Bones" said Booth, breaking the silence.

"What"

"Sweets is here with Daisy, he just walked in" Booth sad jumping up.

"Crap, he is gong to ruin our night; we have to get out of here"

"Okay look lets just walk straight out"

Okay"

They then walked out of the restaurant and towards Booths car, they then hoped into his car and though they were in the clear, when Sweets came running out of the restaurant.

"Guys, wait" he yelled as he ran towards the car, Booth waited until he was inches away from the car before speeding off. Bones and Booth where in hysterics, until they suddenly stopped laughing and stared at each other.

"Where are we going now?" she asked quietly.

"When I was younger I loved the starts, I would just sit outside for hours staring up at them, then when I first moved here I realized you couldn't see the starts, but one day I went walking and found this place where you could see the whole sky. I'm taking you there so we can talk about us"

Bones just smiled.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

It was a short walk to the top of the hill where Booth wanted to take Bones. Once they got there, they set up a blanket and placed some strawberries on the blanket and a bottle of wine. They then sat down opposite each other.

"Bones look, I just need you to know that I love you so much, in fact I love you more than anyone on this world, well except parker; in fact I love you more than I loved Rebecca. But my point is I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want a proper relationship, but if you don't, then I understand."

"Booth, I love you to; it took me a while to understand what love was, but once I realised what love was, I realised I loved you, I loved you before I even new what love was, and I want a proper relationship as well, but I want to take it slow. You taught me how to love so I want you to teach me how to be in a relationship" she said, a stray tear falling from her eye.

"So you're saying you want a proper relationship like a proper relationship?" he said smiling.

"Booth I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to move in with you and spend the rest of my life with you, I don't know what type of relationship that is, but it is the type I want" she said, as even more tears escaped her eyes.

"You know what type of relationship that is Bones, it our relationship" he said smiling, as he wiped away the tears from Bones cheeks. "Now c'mon lie down with me and we can watch the stars". Booth laid down on his back and bone laid down next to him, as he put around her, and she placed her head on his shoulder. They spent a good part of the night just taring at the stars and talking about their new found relationship. Booth didn't even mind when Bones corrected him on the names of the consolations.


	8. Monday

Big thanks to all the lovely reviewers.

Monday

Angela had not seen Bones all weekend, and all she knew was that they had had a huge fight on Saturday, so this is why she lured them into the storeroom and locked the door; she knew today was the last day without a line and therefore their last day to admit anything.

*O*O*O*O*O*

"we are locked in here" Bones said.

"crap, do you have your phone?"

"no, but there is no service down here anyway" she said, turning to face Booth, when a sudden realisation hit them. "Angela!" they both said at once. They looked around at he limited space, there was a box that would be a good chair but only for one person.

"you take it Bones" said Booth

"no it ok you can" she said back.

"we will take it in turns, we will be here for a while" he said as he sat down.

"do you think there is a video camera in here?" she said looking around.

They then both started looking, but found one. "How long has it been?"

"Booth don't tell me you are already bored". Booth just smiled, and walked over to give Bones a small kiss.

Bones then hugged Booth and exhaled deeply. "We are probably going to be stuck in here for ages".

"I know" he said rubbing circles on her back. She then looked back and kissed him. One thing lead to anther until they were making out. After several minuets of this the door suddenly opened.

"omg I am so sorry" said a very embarrassed cleaner. "I just heard some noises"

Bones and Booth just stood there "it's umm, no fine."

"Lets go now Booth" she said, as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

They had managed to avoid Angela and were now sitting in sweets office, they had decided to play sweets because he had played them so many times.

"so guys, its Monday, anything you want to do before the line is gone?"

"no, after we gad sex we realised we were not attracted to each other in the way we thought" said Booth.

"yes, it seems our biological urges were craving something different" Bones added in.

Sweets just looked at them stunned. "so you guys did it"

"yes, we had sexual intercourse on the Jeffersonian lounges last night." Bones said

"omg, I was sitting there eating this morning" sweets said, worry evident on his face.

"Don't worry, just wash your clothes when you get home; you may want to make sure mummy doesn't the wrong idea though" Booth joked.

"so this is it, you had sex and now you are fine, you don't even have romantic feelings for each other?" sweets asked, obviously very upset.

"yeah, so can we go now? I mean you may want to get another suit before your next client"

"yeah just go" sweets said, looking as though he was going to cry.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Booth and Bones had gone out for dinner and then went back to Bones office so she could finish up some paper work. Bones was sitting on the lounge reading some papers and Booth had his arm around her when the door barged open.

"Angela" Booth said, standing up.

"guys, tell me everything" she said smiling, as she held up a tiny camera in her hand.

So how did I do? Now you have read plz review, and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
